


Mad at the World

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But whatever, M/M, technically it should be Drew Galloway/Matt Sydal since they were released, this time I'll use their WWE ring names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is mad that he got released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad at the World

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something about Drew and Evan being released. This happened to fit. Day 28 of my 30 day challenge.

"What the hell?" Matt Korklan mutters as he stares at his phone. He'd just gotten off the phone with Hunter and he was fired. He throws his phone across the room and sinks to the ground, his heart breaking. All his hard work over the last year and he'd finally gotten back in the ring. He was sure that after a few more months, he'd be back on TV, likely jobbing to everyone under the son, but he never expected to be released like this.

A little while later, he lifts his head when he hears the door open up. "Drew, they released me."

Drew nods, walking over and tugging Matt to his feet. "I know Matt. They released me too, then listed all of the stars they released on the website. I saw your name and flew home as soon as I could."

Matt leans against him. "I was so close to coming back. I know I wouldn't have been winning anything but I wanted to get back in the ring."

"You will. We will. As soon as we can, we'll contact TNA and see if they're interested. You have friends on the roster, right?" 

"Not anymore." Matt shrugs. "I mean, I may have actually met some of them, but I don't know any of them. You, however, have someone on the roster who was pretty close to you."

"What do you mean?" 

"Your ex-wife is in TNA, Drew."

"Ah. Right. Well, she knows I'm with you and she's remarried, so... "

"No, she's not. She's had a baby, but I've never heard anything about her getting married."

"Matt, Tiger, she's remarried. I stopped paying alimony, so she's either married or engaged. And quite frankly, as long as she's out of my hair, I'm happy."

"Oh." Matt smiles at him. "So, what do we do in the meantime?" 

"Independents? Laze around here until we can sign on with TNA? We can do whatever we want."

Matt nods and leans against Drew. Drew hugs him, rubbing his back. "We're going to be okay, right?" Matt asks, sighing a little.

"We're going to be better than okay, lover. We're going to be terrific." Drew tilts his chin up and kisses him hungrily.

Evan smiles against his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
